Sesshomaru's New Playmate
by Kelsavanna
Summary: Kairi was taken away from slave traders when she was thirteen years old. Once she is 18, she is bought by the most powerful lord in the world. He is cruel to her but she can't help falling in love with him. Will he return her feelings or will he just think of her as just a slave.
1. Chapter 1: The Fire

Sesshomaru's New Playmate

Chapter 1: The fire

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the InuYasha show, which is trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi.

Kairi was one of the most beautiful girls in the whole village and she was only 13. Kairi had purple hair that past her shoulders and she had the most beautiful blue eyes that glistened. Why Kairi's appearance was so unique was because she was a dog demon.

It was a normal day like any other for Kairi. Today she decided to go pick flowers for her mother. Her mother especially loved flowers outside the village. Kairi was just playing with her baby sister that was around two years old.

"I'll be right back Izumi." Kairi said to her sister as she kissed her on the forehead

Kairi then walk past her mother who was cooking dinner.

"Bye." Kairi said as she walked towards the door.

"Be home before super." Her mother called to her as she stirred the soup.

"I know mom, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a grown up." Kairi yelled back as she closed the door.

Her mother opened the door as Kairi walked down a dirt path.

"I love you!" called Kairi's mother.

Kairi turned around, to look at her mother.

"Mom you're embarrassing me." Kairi yelled as she started to blush.

Kairi's mother smiled at Kairi and then returned inside to finish the soup.

Kairi continued on the path until she was outside the village she continued up a hill that had all the flowers that her mother favored. The hill was pretty high up and long that it would take a few minutes Kairi finally made it up the hill.

"I'M A GROWN UP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Kairi hated how both her parent treated her like a little kid, besides she was almost 14. She was a mature adult. Kairi continued to walk down the hill she finally stopped when she noticed a little patch of red, blue and pink flowers. Kairi started hum as she picked the different kinds of flowers. Kairi smiled as she imagined the look her mother would make when she sees the bouquet of flowers.

"I think I have enough." Kairi said as she started her way back to the village.

Kairi started back up the hill with the flowers in her hands, she continued to hum. As she got closer to the top of the hill she noticed smoke. Once she reached the top her eyes widen in horror and she had dropped her flowers.

The village that she called home was on fire. Kairi stood still for a few minutes taking in what was happening to her village. Kairi had felt the tears started to drip from her eyes. She had only been gone for a few minutes and now the whole village was on fire. She had blinked a few times to stop the tears before running towards the village that was now bright orange from the fire.


	2. Chapter 2: Dead Embrace

Sesshomaru's New Playmate

Chapter 2: Dead Embrace

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the InuYasha show, which is trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi.

As Kairi ran to the village she had fallen on the ground a number of times. Her knees and legs were now full of scratches. She finally got to the entrance of her village but was pushed over when a huge demon had run out screaming. She had hit the ground with a big thump.

"Ow." She said as her bottom hit the ground.

Kairi hurried to her feet and rushed to the entrance of the village. As she enters the village all she could here was screams. She gasped at the sight before her. There were dead bodies everywhere on the ground and she had recognized some of their faces. All the houses in the village were on fire and there were people that lived in the village running around screaming.

"Who could have done this?" She thought as she looked around at the scene in front of her.

Kairi had been looking for her parents and sister but she couldn't see them at all. That's when she noticed her small little house and it was on fire.

"No." She yelled while running towards her little house that was now on fire.

She had hoped that her family was still alive. Kairi was now in front of her house with her eyes now bright red from crying.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She yelled as she opened the door to the house.

When she opened door all she could see was flames. There was no way she could tell if her family was in there. She decided to run in, she ran through the flames. Not only did her clothes burn but so do her skin but she couldn't feel the pain because she was to worried about her family. There were only two rooms in the house her parent's room, and her and her sister's room. Kairi decided to go to her parent's room first. She had kicked her parent's door open.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She yelled as she looked around but they weren't in there all she could see was fire and the room was filled with smoke.

By this time Kairi had started coughing, she had pulled her now burnt pink kimono up over her nose. There was only one room left that they could be. She ran through the door and to her room. Kairi had done the same thing she did with her parent's door, she had kicked it open. The room was similar to her parents filled with smoke and fire. Her eyes widen as she stared at the floor. There her mother and father lay with spears through their backs. Her father was holding her mother in an embrace. There was no trace of her younger sister at all. Kairi dropped down to the ground with tears still flowing from her eyes. Kairi then started to crawl towards her now dead parents. She stopped in front of them and touched their faces. Flames were surrounding her.

"Mommy." She whispered as she stroked her face.

"Daddy." She whispered as she stroked his face too.

"I'll help you." Kairi said as she pulled the spears out from their backs.

Kairi continued to cough as she crawled between her parents. She lay between them and pulled both their arms over her. She accepted her fate to die there in her parents embrace.

"I love you." She whispered as she smiled and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Slave Traders

Sesshomaru's New Playmate

Chapter 3: Slave Traders

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the InuYasha show, which is trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi.

Kairi lay there in her father's and mother dead embrace with her eyes closed. She was thinking about all the good times she had with her family and how soon enough she will be joining them in the afterlife. Kairi could feel the heat from the fire and it had started lick at her body. Her body was now burnt and her dress barely covered her body. Kairi had heard footsteps coming towards the door and it stopped at the door way. She looked up and there in the doorway stood a huge man. The man was very big indeed; he looked around 300 pounds or more. He had a bald head and a he scar across his ugly face. Kairi could tell that the man was a mere human.

"I knew I saw a pretty young girl come in here." He grunted as he walked towards her.

Kairi continued to stare at the man as he inched closer and closer to her.

"The boss will be so happy when I bring you to him." The man said as he grabbed her body.

"Let go." She said as she struggled in his arms but it was useless she was weak from the fire.

He ran out of the house while dodging the flames. When he got out of the house he walked past the dead bodies that now lay on the ground. Mostly the bodies were of men, old woman and babies. Soon enough they were out of the village. Kairi could feel her body collide with the earth below. She looked up and sees lots of young girls and children from her village tied up together in a row and being led into a cage on wheels by human men.

"This can't be?" Kairi thought as she looked at the girls. Was this what her mother told her about where men take young woman and sell them off as slaves. Kairi's mother never went into detail what they did to the woman after they became slaves but it wasn't good and she was told to stay away from these types of people.

"Hey where's the boss?" The ugly man yelled.

"I found a beauty." The ugly man yelled while Kairi tempted to crawl away.

The man had looked down and noticed her attempt to run away.

"Where do you think you're going?" He yelled as he grabbed a handful of her hair.

"Ouch." She cried as she grabbed his wrist.

The man started to laugh at Kairi attempts but then Kairi extended her claws and dug them into the man's wrist. Soon enough she was back on the ground while the man grabbed his wrist in pain.

"You bitch!" He screamed while placing his foot on her head and shoving her face in the dirt.

Kairi could taste and smell the dirt. She also couldn't breathe so she tried to push her body up but that only resulted with her face being pushed deeper into the dirt. The ugly man loud laugh boomed into her sensitive ears.

"What are you doing?" Came a deep voice out of nowhere.

The foot on Kairi's head was now gone.

"Just teaching this little bitch a lesson, boss." The ugly man trembled.

Kairi had looked up to see a medium size man with green eyes and blue hair. He was somewhat good looking and didn't look very scary. Kairi could tell he was a demon but didn't know what kind he was. The guy that was called boss had bent down and grabbed Kairi's face and moved her face to the left.

"A dog demon." He said as he examined her face.

"Really I didn't notice." The guy man said as he rubbed his head.

"What happen to her face?" The boss said as he glared at the ugly man which made him jump.

"She was in a house that was on fire and I saved her." The ugly man said with a stupid grin on his face.

"But yet you still shoved her face in the ground." The boss said as he stood up.

The ugly man was trembling and he stepped back.

"I told you over and over again not to wreck the slaves face but yet you still defy me." The boss said as he took out his sword and cut the ugly man in half.

Kairi had let a gasped out and started to cry as the two halves of the ugly man fell

"Are you going to kill me?" Kairi managed to ask.

"Your fate is much worse." He answered as he smirked.

"Tie her up and load her in the cage." The boss said as he walked away from Kairi.

Kairi was then roughly pulled up and tied to the rest of the girls. She was then pulled into the cage and then blackness had surrounded her.


	4. Chapter 4: Important Customer

Sesshomaru's New Playmate

Chapter 4: Important Customer

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the InuYasha show, which is trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi.

Kairi awoke in the dark and she could feel the tears pour down her face. For the last five years she had that dream sometimes she would get lucky and not have it for a few days but she always manage to have the same dream. She remembered every detail and even every smell from that day. Kairi sat up, her surroundings hadn't changed for the last five years; she was still in a tiny cage that was filled with tons of girls like her. Some were mortal, some were half-demons and few of them were demons. Kairi wiped her tears away.

Kairi made a deal with herself that she would run away before they could sell her. The first time she ran away was two days after she was caught. When they had caught her they had stripped her and beaten her with a whip. After that about once a month she would try to escape but she always got caught and beaten. Because Kairi ran away so often men refused to buy her and that made the boss even angrier. He couldn't sell someone that was undisciplined.

So one night he had his men take Kairi to his bedroom. There he had stripped her and tied her to the bed. Kairi had thought he would rape her but he did not, instead he had whipped her all night. Even after that night Kairi didn't stop running away. She was determined to leave this place and not let them break her.

"It's been five years sense that night and I'll be 18 soon." Aubrey thought while lying back down on the hard ground.

Kairi didn't notice when she fell asleep last night but she was harshly awoken by one the boss' men.

"Wake up. We have an important customer on his way." The man yelled as he hit the bar with a stick.

The rest of the men came in and grabbed the girls one by one and made them strip. The girl's hands were then tied up to one another.

"Bath time!" One man yelled as he grinned at the girls.

The girls were led to a lake and were told to bathe. Sense the girls were still tied up to one another, so it was quite hard to bathe but they did none the less. Kairi had dunked her head underwater and when she looked back up she noticed a few of the men jacking off. It was disgusting having all the men looking at them but the girls got use to it. The men were allowed to look but not touch and if they did they would get their penis' cut off by the boss. The girls were thankful for that rule.

When the girls were all done bathing they were taken back to their tiny cage and untied. They were told to dress and then they were tied up again.

The girls were all lined up waiting for this "important" customer. Soon enough a young man with silver hair and golden eyes walked into view. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and two red stripes on his both cheeks. Kairi found him very attractive and not only that she could smell that he was a dog demon just like her. The boss soon appeared before him.

"Hello mi 'lord, were so glad to have you here." The boss said with a huge smile on his face.

The boss waited for the lord to answer him but the lord didn't say anything.

"Why don't you check out what we have in stock?" The boss said as he gestured to the tied up women.

The lord then walked in front of the women stopping once in a while to have a look at them. All of a sudden a scent past his nose, he could smell a female dog demon. He walked right up to Kairi right behind him was the boss. Kairi jumped as the handsome lord came face to face with her. He was staring right at her.

"Looks like you found our trouble maker." The boss said with a laugh.

"How much?" The lord asked as he continued to stare at the girl, his stare made the girl blush.

His question surprised the boss and even Kairi.

"But mi 'lord, she's a trouble maker, just a few days ago she ran away." The boss said quickly.

The boss didn't want to sell an undisciplined girl especially to the powerful lord.

"10 thousand yen." The lord said without flinching.

"Wha.." the boss stammered.

This was a first time that someone offered him this much for a slave.

"15 thousand yen." The lord said.

"… SOLD!" The boss yelled.


	5. Chapter 5: Playmate

Sesshomaru's New Playmate

Chapter 5: Playmate

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the InuYasha show, which is trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"Untie her." The boss' yelled as he continued to smile at the lord.

One of the boss' men had hobbled over to Kairi and started to fiddle with the rope that was around Kairi's wrists. Kairi could tell that the man was nervous as he clumsy untied the rope around her wrists. As Kairi was being untied from the other women she looked at her new owner. She was attracted by this man and his smell was intoxicating. Kairi had never seen another dog demon except for her family.

Kairi blushed and turned her glaze downwards as she noticed that the lord's golden eyes staring right at her. Soon enough the rope loosens around her wrists and she carefully pulled her hands out as to not get unwanted attention from the boss', his men and the lord. Kairi didn't want them thinking she was going to run away because they would catch her in an instance. She wasn't going to run, well not yet anyways.

"Would you like her tied up mi 'lord." The boss asked with a smile.

"No." The lord answered as he handed a large pouch to the boss and grabbed Kairi's wrist.

"Have a good day mi 'lord." The boss said with a smirk.

Kairi's wrist started to hurt as the lord continued to pull her towards a forest. Soon enough they were out of sight from the slave traders and in the forest.

"Where are we going mi 'lord?" Kairi asked as she continued to get pulled along.

All of sudden the lord had stopped, while letting go of Kairi's wrist. Kairi didn't notice that the lord had stopped and she walked right into his back which caused her to fall onto the ground with a thump. She was now on her bottom which hurt from the fall. Kairi looked up to see the lord staring down at her and she was stunned. She didn't dare move an inch because the lord's golden eyes were glaring at her and this scared her. Kairi had somehow made him angry and she didn't know why.

"You will not address me as lord, as I am not your lord." He said while glaring at Kairi.

Kairi gasps as she stares wide-eye at the lord. She tries to swallow the lump that was now formed in her throat. The lord bends over so that he is now kneeling on the ground and grabbed Kairi's chin. She whined as his grip tightens on her chin.

"You will address me as master because you are my playmate." He said as he glared at Kairi.

"Playmate?" Kairi asks frighten as she stares back at him.

"Yes, you will satisfy my every need." He says with a smirk on his face while he lets go of Kairi's chin and stands up with his back to her.

"Follow." The lord says as he starts to walk further in the forest but Kairi doesn't move from where she is sitting, unsure what to do.


End file.
